We know
by Marin Oli
Summary: Ele a tinha deixado naquela cidadezinha americana e tinha prometido que voltaria para encontrála. Ela o esperou fielmente, mas será que ele cumpriria a promessa? SasuSaku Songfic com a música Someday we’ll know.[presente!]


**Declaimer: Pois é... eu não possuo Naruto...**

**Nem a música Someday we'll know**

**Nem o seu intéprete, Shane West TT**

**SUMÁRIO: Ele a tinha deixado naquela cidadezinha americana e tinha prometido que voltaria para encontrá-la. Ela o esperou fielmente, mas será que ele cumpriria a promessa? SasuSaku Songfic com a música Someday we'll know.**

**We know**

Os orbes verdes exasperados passaram por todas as pessoas ali presentes pela milionésima. A platéia do local já a encarava demonstrando preocupação por ela talvez não estar passando muito bem. Mas a bela jovem de cabelos curtos rosados trajando uma simples calça jeans e uma blusa frente única rosa não se importava...

Eles tinham prometido que cantariam aquela música juntos, naquele local, naquele dia e com aquelas pessoas.

A música deles, o local onde tinham se conhecido, na data da partida dele depois de cinco anos e com os amigos que sempre estiveram com eles.

E por que ele não aparecia? Por que? POR QUE?

Por que, Sasuke?

"Sakura..." Tenten, uma de suas melhores amigas, colocou uma de suas mãos em seu ombro, fazendo-a tomar um susto e encara-la. "Talvez ele tenha se atrasado ou algo do tipo... Mas não podemos esperar mais, já se passaram quase duas horas...".

A morena tinha razão...

Seu coração iria doer durante toda a performance, tinha certeza. Mas seria uma falta de consideração para com aquelas pessoas que tinham ido especialmente àquele barzinho para vê-la cantar junto com sua banda

Buscou pelo seu amado na platéia mais uma vez e nada. Pelo menos tinha encontrado os olhares encorajadores de seus amigos entre as pessoas. Ela agradeceu profundamente por aquele simples gesto de Ino, Hinata e Naruto.

Virou para Tenten e os restantes integrantes da banda e mostrou um ok com os dedos dizendo que era hora de começarem.

"Quer cantar sozinha?" Neji, o belo namorado de Tenten, perguntou para Sakura.

Ela pensou um pouco. Tinha sido com ele que havia ensaiado por todo o tempo que passou... Mas... Ela preferia fazer aquilo sozinha.

Neji entendeu a resposta e sinalizou a banda.

As luzes se apagaram.

E a música começou.

_Ninety miles outside Chicago. (Noventa milhas fora de Chicago)  
Can't stop driving, I don't know why. (Não consigo parar de dirigir. Não sei o por quê)  
Too many questions, I need an answer. (Tantas perguntas, eu quero uma resposta)  
Two years later, you're still on my mind. (Dois anos depois, você ainda está na minh amemória)._

Não teve como evitar... os olhos dela se encheram d'água ao cantar aquela parte da música. Falava tanto sobre os dois.

Ah Sasuke! Aquele rapaz sério de cabelos bagunçados e olhos ônix conquistou seu coração de primeira.

Ela o tinha visto pela primeira vez naquele barzinho simplório da cidade poucas milhas da grandiosa Chicago. Era novo por ali, tinha chegado a pouco tempo para passar apenas uma temporada e traçava os seus planos adolescentes saboreando um café.

Na segunda vez, eles se encontraram na escola. Ele concluiria o quarto ano da High School lá. Foi aí que se tornaram amigos e o amor fora apenas conseqüência.

E então veio a despedida. Como fora dolorosa! Mas ele tinha prometido que voltaria em três anos no mesmo dia de sua partida e eles cantariam a mesma música que consagrara a sua formatura.

E agora... três anos depois, ela estava ali, como prometido. Mas ele não…

Deveria ter esquecido ela… Chicago deveria estar repleta de Hot chicks. Com certeza ele estava agora por aí com outra rindo de uma certa garota com quem tinha feito uma promessa idiota.

Um pensamento muito realista para aquela situação que tinha prometido ser tão romântica.

Angustiada com tudo, Sakura respirou fundo para começar a segunda parte.

Mas foi surpreendida por alguém que começou a canta-la cobrindo a voz dela.

Whatever happened to Amelia Erhart?(O que aconteceu com Amelia Erhart?)  
Who holds the stars up in the sky? (Quem segura as estrelas lá no céu?)  
Is true love just once in a lifetime? (O amor verdadeiro é só uma vez na vida?)

O susto foi geral. Mas atingiu principalmente Sakura. Quem estava cantando? Não conseguia identificar ninguém na platéia...

No impulso, segurou a emoção e seguiu cantando junto com a voz desconhecida:

_  
Did the captain of the Titanic cry? (Terá que o capitão do Titanic chorado?)_

Ohh...

Someday we'll know, (Algum dia saberemos)  
If love can move a mountain? (Se o amor pode mover uma montanha?)  
Someday we'll know, (Algum dia saberemos)  
Why the sky is blue? (Por que o céu é azul)  
Someday we'll know, (Algum dia saberemos)  
Why I wasn't meant for you? (Por que não signifiquei nada para você?)

Sakura e o desconhecido cantaram o refrão num clima estranho. Pois Sakura e o resto do pessoal ficaram procurando o tempo todo pelo dono da voz e este cantava com a maior serenidade.

Foi aí que as portas do local se abriram revelando uma pessoa segurando um microfone.

E as lágrimas até então presas rolaram na face de Sakura…

Era Sasuke.

Does anybody know the way to atlantis?(Alguém sabe o caminho para Atlantida?)  
Or what the wind says when she cries?(Ou o quê o vento diz quando chora?)  
I'm speeding by the place that I met you. _(Eu estou passando pelo lugar que eu conheci você)  
For the ninety-seventh time... (pela nonagésima sétima vez...) _

Tonight...(esta noite)

E naquela noite tudo pareceu virar irreal.

Sakura ficou tão nostalgica que por um tempo não conseguiu se mexer. Continuou apenas parada vendo o seu amado andando pelas mesas do bar para chegar até ela no palco.

Ele só tinha ficado mais maravilhoso... O cabelo embaraçado, os olhos ônix e até o jeito sério continuavam os mesmos, só que agora mais adultos. E ainda por cima ele estava usando o colar que ela o tinha presenteado na despedida combinando com uma simples camisa preta e uma calça jeans...

Sasuke também estava maravilhado com a mulher que Sakura tinha virado. Ela estava uma graça sem saber o que fazer em cima do palco. Queria abraça-la e beija-la logo, mas conteve-se. Sabia o quanto aquele momento significaria para os dois.

Tornando tudo mais mágico, como um príncipe, ele estendeu a mão para ela convidando-a para o meio do salão.

Someday we'll know, (Algum dia saberemos)  
If love can move a mountain? (Se o amor pode mover uma montanha?)  
Someday we'll know, (Algum dia saberemos)  
Why the sky is blue? (Por que o céu é azul)  
Someday we'll know, (Algum dia saberemos)  
Why I wasn't meant for you? (Por que não signifiquei nada para você?)

Quando as mãos se encontraram e ambos esbanjaram um sorriso, as pessoas ali presentes entenderam o que estava acontecendo.

E então, as mesas dos meio foram puxadas para dar caminho ao casal e continuarem sua apresentação.

O mais engraçado foi que os dois estavam tão compenetrados neles próprios que nem perceberam. Apenas se dirigiram ao centro e continuaram seu espetáculo sem tirarem os olhos um do outro.

_  
Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah... _

Someday we'll know,(Algum dia saberemos)  
Why Sampson loved Delilah?(Por que Sansão amou Dalila?)  
One day I'll go (Um dia eu irei)  
Dancing on the moon (dançar na lua)  
Someday you'll know (Algum dia você saberá)  
That I was the one for you... (Que eu era o único pra você)

Interpretaram e até dançaram com a música. Estavam verdeiramente felizes com o reencontro. E era tudo tão contagiate que todos estavam curtindo o momento deles.

De repente, Sasuke puxou Sakura para si. Queria cantar só para ela, sem falar que já não conseguia mais se segurar,

I bought a ticket to the end of the rainbow (Eu comprei um ingresso para o final do arco-íris)  
Watch the stars crash in the sea (Assista a estrelas baterem no mar)  
If I could ask God just one question (Se eu pudesse perguntar a Deus apenas uma pergunta)  
Why aren't you here with me?... (Por que você não está aqui comigo?)

Tonight... (Esta noite)

_  
_E só foi aquela parte acabar que Sasuke tomou os lábios de Sakura com fervor arrancando palmas de todos no mesmo instante. Sakura se espantou no começo, mas logo correspondeu do mesmo jeito, afinal, tinha esperado três anos para sentir os lábios dele novamente.

Nisso a pista se encheu de casais com a música ao fundo.

Não querendo estragar o clima, Shikamaru, o outro integrante da banda e namorado de Ino começou a tocar o começo da música. Sacando logo. Tenten e Neji assumiram os microfones e iniciaram novamente a música para prolongar o momento.

Sasuke e Sakura continuaram se beijando até o final da música, e não se soltariam se o ar não tivesse lhes faltado. Mas aproveitaram a deixa para se encararem.

"Por um instante eu pensei que você tinha me esquecido..." Sakura desabafou quebrando o silêncio, mas não o olhar.

"Está aí uma coisa que nem se eu quisesse conseguiria fazer..." Sasuke respondeu tirando uma mecha do cabelo que estava sob os seus lábios da amada. "Eu te amo muito, Sakura..."

"Eu também!"ela disse abraçando-o forte. "O nosso amor será para sempre, não é?"

"Sim... e nós dois sabemos...".

_Someday we'll know, (Algum dia saberemos)  
If love can move a mountain? (Se o amor pode mover uma montanha?)  
Someday we'll know, (Algum dia saberemos)  
Why the sky is blue? (Por que o céu é azul)  
Someday we'll know, (Algum dia saberemos)  
Why I wasn't meant for you? (Por que não signifiquei nada para você?)_

_Someday we'll know,(Algum dia saberemos)  
Why Sampson loved Delilah?(Por que Sansão amou Dalila?)  
One day I'll go (Um dia eu irei)  
Dancing on the moon (dançar na lua)  
Someday you'll know (Algum dia você saberá)  
That I was the one for you... (Que eu era o único pra você)_

"**Nós somos únicos um para o outro, Sakura."**

Fim?

**OI GENTE!**

**Cadê o último capítulo de mundo das estrelas? **

**Estaria pronto hoje, mas resolvi presentear vocês e principalmente a aniversariante do dia: kiyuii-chan!**

**Sério... sempre quis escrever um songfic com essa música linda da Mandy Moore com o Shane West do igualmente lindo filme Um amor pra recordar.**

**E nada melhor como escreve-a num dia tão especial não é, Amanda? **

**Cara, Kiyuii-chan. Você sabe que nós somos irmãs gêmeas separadas pelo nascimento e que eu te considero muito, não é amiga? Muitas felicidades, fanfics e caras gatos pra você!**

**E pra você que leu, espero que tenham gostado! **

**Desculpem qualquer erro ortográfico... A minha beteira oficial foi abduzida nesse final de semana... Ou ela está só ignorando minha existência u.ú.**

**Reviews! **


End file.
